


I've Got You Covered

by kageyama_drama



Series: Anonymous asked a question [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jk there's plot if you squint, kind of????? i have no idea what to call the whole... phonecall situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: “I’ve ruined –ah– more jeans because of you in this last semester than any other time in my life,” Hinata moaned in-between wet kisses and Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh as his thoughts jumped back to the bookstore when he helped bandage Hinata’s skinned knee. He picked his mouth up off Hinata’s swollen lips and drifted south, peppering the pale freckled skin in tiny kisses before replying.“Well, there’s more where that came from,” Kageyama teased as the tip of his tongue found Hinata’s nipple and earned a desperate whine as he licked. He’d never thought of himself as much of asexy pillow talkkind of guy but with Hinata, the words flowed from his mouth effortlessly."~~~a smutty, drunken one-shot that accompanies my fic:Anonymous asked a questionthis can pretty much stand alone without reading it but if you wanna check it out, please do!**the events of this one-shot take place inbetween chapter 6 and 7 of AAQ, just so you know!! :) **





	

“Come here.” Hinata demanded, wrapping his slender legs around Kageyama’s hips and pulling until their chests touched.

“Hey, listen, you’re dr… I mean, we’re _both_ drunk.” Kageyama wanted nothing more than to just lose control with Hinata right that very second, but he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do.

“Yeah…” Hinata’s reply sounded like a question as he nibbled Kageyama’s earlobe. Kageyama deserved a fucking _award_ for resisting the tiny redheaded vixen below him.

“So… This is probably a bad idea. You’ll regret it in the morning.”

“No, I won’t.” Hinata pulled back and looked Kageyama dead in the eye, determined and serious, and Kageyama gulped. “Will _you_?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Then for the love of all that is holy, _take your pants off_.”

Kageyama took in a long, deep, shaky breath and released it.

“Fuck it.”

 Kageyama’s words growled up from his throat as he dove in to remove the painful distance between their lips. The sensation of finally doing this; finally breaking the sexual tension (that he hoped he wasn’t alone in feeling over the course of their friendship) was weirdly sobering.

Don’t get him wrong, the alcohol was still very potent and flowing through Kageyama's body, but the reactions it caused wavered occasionally. One moment, his brain would drift off into a fuzzy, lust-filled haze and convince him that the paradise he was vacationing in was nothing more than a dream. The next moment, Hinata’s angelic voice would purr his name and every nerve ending in his body would spark back to life.

Hinata made quick work of getting them both undressed and even managed to rip a new hole into the leg of his jeans when he became impatient with the speed of his drunken fingers.

“I’ve ruined – _ah_ – more jeans because of you in this last semester than any other time in my life,” Hinata moaned in-between wet kisses and Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh as his thoughts jumped back to the bookstore when he helped bandage Hinata’s skinned knee. He picked his mouth up off Hinata’s swollen lips and drifted south, peppering the pale freckled skin in tiny kisses before replying.

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” Kageyama teased as the tip of his tongue found Hinata’s nipple and earned a desperate whine as he licked. He’d never thought of himself as much of a _sexy_ _pillow talk_ kind of guy but with Hinata, the words flowed from his mouth effortlessly. It was also a plus that Hinata didn’t seem to mind or make fun of him for being cheesy.

Hinata made Kageyama feel so… _sexy_. So alive. He blushed when he thought about it and quickly shook off the embarrassment, letting his body move on auto-pilot.

Hinata couldn’t wait any longer – his hand reached out greedily toward Kageyama and claimed a spot in his dark messy locks. Holy shit, it was even _softer_ than Hinata had imagined. They both moaned at the contact and quickly locked eyes in surprise.

“Uh – _ah_ – sorry,” Any trace of Sexy Kageyama was long gone as bright red blushing insecurity overwhelmed him, “I kinda have a _thing_ about my hair being touched…”

Hinata’s expression fell as his hand retreated but Kageyama gripped his wrist and pulled it back into place desperately; Hinata blanched. Ohhh, it was a _good thing_. Hinata almost let out an evil laugh as his mind put the pieces together.

Kageyama’s mouth found its way down to the strip of skin just above Hinata’s boxers and nibbled the skin as he tugged the fabric down Hinata’s thighs. The redhead’s other hand joined his first, curling into Kageyama’s dark hair and pulling gently; the shaky moan he received in return was exactly what he was hoping for. Kageyama gripped Hinata’s hips and pulled, sliding the smaller man to the edge of the bed and sinking to his knees on the floor in one fluid motion.

Hinata’s head lifted off the sheets in surprise at the same time that his boxers slipped the rest of the way down his calves and down to the floor. The way his cock stood at attention between them probably would’ve made Sober Hinata blush for the rest of his life and the redhead chuckled at the thought. _Sober Hinata is out of the office, may I take a message?_

Their eyes met again, just in time for him to see Kageyama’s tongue drag obscenely across his lips before legitimately swallowing Hinata’s length down in one gulp. Hinata saw stars.

“ _Nng_ , holy _fuck –_ Kageyama!” Hinata cried, tightening his grip on any strand of hair he could find. This man would be the death of him, he could guarantee it.

Kageyama pulled off tantalizingly slow, his tongue flat and wet on the underside of Hinata’s cock and a devious smile on his face. When he was able to gasp for breath, drool leaked down his chin as he smirked at Hinata’s stunned expression.

“You’re delicious.”

Yeah, Hinata _definitely_ brought out a wild, untouched, animal version of Kageyama that he never knew had existed before. Kageyama licked his lips exaggeratedly, just to tease the man above him before diving back in and swallowing him once more. Hinata’s head dropped back onto the bed below him and his eyes rolled around blissfully in his head; he was the type of guy that never ran out of something to say and he’d never quite reached _this level_ of speechless before.

The only sight his eyes could focus on was the top of Kageyama’s head as it bobbed up and down; everything else was a blur. Considering that, it was understandable that he hadn’t noticed his phone ringing until he’d already missed, like, four calls from Yachi.

Kageyama’s sweet mouth pulled off again (not without earning a desperate, pleading whine from Hinata) and fumbled around in the pocket of Hinata’s discarded jeans to grab his phone, handing it to him with a breathy, “Answer it, she’s probably worried.”

Hinata’s shaky hands took the phone and pressed it to his ear with an annoyed huff; he held his eyes closed and tried to focus on Yachi’s words that came flooding through the earpiece.

“Yes, Yachi, I’m _fine_ ,” Suddenly, he was very aware of a warm, familiar presence between his legs and his eyes flew open to find Kageyama, determined as ever, “I-I’m fine! N-No seriously, I’m with K-KAGEYAMA!”

The man in question had fully sunk his mouth back down onto Hinata’s cock and couldn’t help but laugh at the perfect timing of his conversation. His hums of laughter vibrated against Hinata's cock and Kageyama could tell it was tearing him apart. He absolutely loved rendering Hinata speechless; it was his new favorite thing. 

“Y-Yachi, I've gotta go,” Hinata’s eyes found Kageyama’s and he wasn’t sure what the other man was planning, but could tell that whatever it was needed to be experienced without Yachi listening through the phone.

He was right. Kageyama sucked a finger into his busy mouth alongside Hinata’s cock, pulled it back out, and then pressed the newly-wet digit up against Hinata’s entrance. Yachi was still yammering about how some guy at the party just puked up an actual living goldfish or something and Hinata needed to get off the phone _ASA-fucking-P._ Kageyama made sure not to hurt Hinata, but was still managing to move the prepping process along quite quickly; he already had two fingers twisting and curling inside the redhead and _hoooly shit make that three._

Hinata couldn’t hold back his moans any longer and when a loud one came tumbling out, he tried to disguise it by shouting.

“Yach- YACHI! Hi, hello, _yes_! I’m gonna have to interrupt you, dude!”

Kageyama’s mouth pulled off Hinata’s cock with a wet _pop_ and he licked a glistening dot of precum off the tip with a bleary smile. Hinata’s legs were positively _shaking_ with desperation as Kageyama reached into his bedside table for lube and a condom before ripping the foil open and rolling it down his own leaking length.

“ _Ah_ – um, remember that time you thought you interrupted a – _Mm_ – a _moment_ or whatever?” Hinata was frantic in trying to get his oblivious blonde friend off the phone as Kageyama’s cock nudged his entrance teasingly; this whole situation was far too much for his tipsy mind to process all at once. “Well, you’re doing it again! Like, _right now_ … So, I’ll call you tomorrow – SHIT, um, bye!”

Hinata hung up the phone and threw it across the room with a shout; when he was finally able to focus his full attention on Kageyama, the sight alone was enough to make him lightheaded.

“ _Finally_ ,” Kageyama groaned as his strong arms gripped Hinata’s thighs to elevate his hips into the air; the overwhelming sensation of Kageyama’s hard cock sinking deeper and deeper into him was enough to make Hinata forget his own name. _Hell_ , his name could’ve been Bruce Wayne for all he cared – he was _having sex_ with _Kageyama_ and it was everything he’d ever imagined and then some.

Hinata had watched a fair amount of porn in his day and he was well-acquainted with the rainbow of noises that usually accompanied sex, but nothing had ever compared to the sounds that currently filled Kageyama’s bedroom. Moans, gasps, the needy slapping of skin-on-skin; neither Kageyama nor Hinata wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, all good things did. (Hinata wished, in that moment, that the previous phrase included a better word that did his current scenario more justice. Something like _incredible_ or _spectacular_ would probably do the trick.)

“ _Mnn_ – I’m gonna come,” Kageyama panted against Hinata’s bare neck, sending goosebumps scattering across his skin and Hinata clenched greedily around him.

“T-touch me – _ahh_ – please, Kageyama,” Hinata didn’t even care if it sounded like he was begging because he _totally_ was.

Kageyama kissed him hotly before obediently wrapping a hand around Hinata’s cock and stroking him at the pace of his thrusts. In a matter of moments, pure white bliss projected itself onto the backs of Hinata’s eyelids and hot liquid spilled onto his stomach; Kageyama’s orgasm followed shortly after.

Their exhaustion finally caught up with them as they collapsed onto the bed and Kageyama stretched out an arm, grabbing tissues to clean Hinata’s stomach. The small redhead offered an open hand to take them from him, but Kageyama gently pushed his hand away with a tired, happy smile.

“I’ve got you covered.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i'm not gonna lie this was super fun to write  
> yikes i'm trash lmao
> 
> (chapter 7 will be up in the next few days probably so stay tuned you lovely lil kagehinas)
> 
> hmu on tumblr ---> kageyama-drama.tumblr.com :)


End file.
